A Game of Gambling
by ssnw
Summary: Its a school fic, with Light/Hope as the primary pairing. What would Hope choose to put his bet in: love or lust, would he win this game against Light, who bet she is with him only becaus of lust instead of love. Abandoned at the moment.


OH my, after reading so many school fiction of Light/Hope I want to do one myself as well. ^:^ So here I am, to present you my ideas.

I do not own anything except my own plot.

* * *

The Academy of Eden is one of the oldest and best school in Cacoon, they are famous for the wide range of subjects they allow the students to study and because of how many pupils are in the top of the society after they are graduated.

Many people come to study in the academy no matter how expensive it is because the students who are graduated here will always get their respective jobs and eventually become more successful then the people who come from the other school/university.

In the academy, people could study whatever they like, from little moogle to advance physic. People could choose any subjects they want as long as they will achieve very high marks in their exams in the future years of their schooling. People in different ages might study together in a class, depending on their marks in the exams the school will put them in their class that have the same level. Which means that the classes doesn't have a specific age for the students and only talents are needed from you for your classes.

"Hope, you will come to school this year."Bartholomew Estheim, the current principle and owner of Academy of Eden demanded his fourteen years old son.

"I don't understand why I need to change school dad."Hope said fiercely. "I am fine in Academy of Palumpolum."He argued.

"You are not! If people knows the principle and owner of Academy of Eden 's son had attended Academy of Palumpolum for years what would the people think?"Bartholomew argued back furiously.

You see Academy of Palumpolum is the enemy of Academy of Eden, you may wonder why Hope would studied there instead of Academy of Eden then, the answer is because Bartholomew had divorced with his wife Nora who is the current principle and owner of Academy of Palumpolum. She had Hope's full custody for fourteen years and now Hope is in Bartholomew's custody because of the new laws in Cacoon, therefore Hope had been in that academy instead of his dad's.

"Hope, come on! You will have more fun in my academy instead of your mum's."He snorted. "If you keep on studying in the Academy of Palumpolum way you will die in an early death because of your mum make you to study so hard without some rest."

"I am fine dad! I had already get used to this routine since I can remember! So why don't you let me stay there?"Hope starts to pleaded his dad, he may have live with his dad during some holidays and weekends but he is not as close to his dad as his mum.

"No! My son should study in my school! Nora had make you study in her school for so long, why don't you give me a chance to get to know by studying in my school?"He particularly begged the last part.

Hope signed and finally nodded his head. "Fine. But if I don't feel comfortable in your school then I am back to mum's, okay?"Bartholomew nodded quickly.

"Okay, now lets choose the subjects for you."Bartholomew smile and said in excitement.

After a long, no, a very long discussion, they had finally choose the subjects Hope will study in the coming fall. The subjects are: Magic (General magic for beginners), Advance Mathematics, Advance Physic, Advance Computer Programme Writing, Advance Music, Advance Apply Mathematics, Advance Art Study and finally Care for Animal (Beginners class).

"I still don't understand why I had to learn Care for Animal, I mean I don't want to be a zoo keeper nor do I want to be a vet."Hope frowned, he might even have allergic reactions towards some of the animals.

"Hey, you know most boy of your age love animals."Bartholomew protested. "I think if you were living with me you will have a proper childhood full of laughter and love nature instead of always facing technology and study yourself to death."He mumble and silently blame his ex-wife for not letting him had Hope's custody no matter what he said or did.

"Fine, but if I have any allergic reactions towards those animals I will drop the course immediately."Hope signed in defeat.

"Deal."

* * *

In the principle office in Academy of Palumpolum.

"What! You want Hope to change school!"Nora hit the hard wood table with all of her strength. "No way I will allow that."She shouted at her ex-husband.

"It is my choice since I am Hope's guardian now!"He too hit the table with full force making the table complain with a loud cracking sound. "Don't forget you had Hope in your school for years now no matter how I protested, so why should I listen and obey your decisions for Hope now that I had his full custody?"

"You know what Bartholomew, you are a prat like when we were still young."She said and avoided eyes contact with Bartholomew.

"Oh, so you mean when you were the one who divorced me, you are not a prat?"He said furiously and stand up. "No matter what, Hope will study in my school from now on."He then turn to leave.

"And I will go to the court to get Hope's custody back sooner then you think."She shouted to him.

After a while the silence in the room broken by Nora's sobbing noises.

* * *

In the Academy of Eden.

"Hope remember-"Bartholomew begin his speech again in more than a thousand times.

"Yes dad, I remember all the rules you had set. I will not call you dad when classes started, I will not mess with someone who is dangerous or inappropriate for my status as the heir of two of the ten most wealthy people in Cacoon. And finally I will keep my manner and emotions check all the time so that I could make allies for the future."

"Yes and do you remember-"

"Yes, I had to be careful and always stay with my cousins so that no one could kidnap anyone of us so easily."

"Yes. You know if something occur and make me feel that you might be in danger, I will get you to stay with your body guard no matter how much you protest, okay?"Hope nodded, he get out of the newest Mercedes Benz and wave his dad goodbye.

"Hope!"Hope's cousin shouted and wave. "Here."He said happily.

"Hey James, good morning."Hope said cheerful when he stop in front of his cousin. "Where is Edward and Alex?"

"They are possible on their way."He signed. "Remember the last time."Hope nodded and signed himself, soon two sport cars come into views with great speed.

"Here they are."Hope said turning to see the school building itself.

"Hey, Where are you going?"James asked.

"The canteen, get us seats."Hope said without turning. "Come in as soon as you guys can okay."He said softly.

"Okay."James then run to his two older cousins.

* * *

In the canteen.

"Hey, who is this?"Snow said. "You looks similar, do I know you?"He asked while holding his hand out.

"Oh you might know my sister, her name is Lightning Farron."The girl shake the giant hand. "My name is Serah Farron."

"What! Your sister is the Lightning Farron!"He exclaimed. "Um, sorry, you know-"

"Leave my sister alone, Viller."Lightning come standing in front of Snow with breakfast for both her and Serah.

"Aw, Lightning how come you never told us you had a sister?"Vanille squeaked happily because of a new person in their group. "Hi Serah, my name is Vanille and this is Fang and Snow."She point at the said person and patted the seat next to her. "Come on, sit here."

Then the canteen become quiet when Hope enter, people staring at him and whispering.

"Um, what so curious about the boy?"Serah asked quietly. "Um, sis?"Lightning starts to eat her breakfast with her emotionless mask.

"You do know that this school's students are ether come from a wealthy family or they earn their scholarship right?"Fang asked and Serah nodded, Serah and Lightning had earned their scholarship to come here. "That boy over there is definitely come from a wealthy family and the most wealthy I would say."

"But what is so different about him?"This time Vanille asked curiously.

"Rumors had spread that there will be ten new students coming to school this year and four of them are very wealthy and talented. The rumor also said that the four of them are very close no one know how close but I think the wealthy students in the school knows and one of them is a relative of the principle."Snow whisper when he see Hope coming up to them.

"Excuse me, may I so boldly ask can people sit anywhere they want or sit in arranged seats."Hope smile charmly making the group smile except Lightning who look uninterested.

"Well, you could sit anywhere you like."Fang winked at him. "So you are one of the new students."she said and look at Hope curiously.

"Yes, my name is Hope Estheim."He said and bowed a little."Thank you for your help."And he walk away.

"Estheim, how come the surname seems very familiar for me?"Snow wander out loud and pacing around Lightning.

"Because Viller, the principle's surname is Estheim."Lightning punched Snow with great force that make the man fall to the ground with bleeding nose.

"Snow, are you okay?"Serah quickly help Snow back to his feet and give him some tissue.

"Th-thanks, I am fine."Snow said in a carefree manner and used the tissue to wipe the blood.

"Sis, you shouldn't-"Lightning cut Serah's sentence with a snort and get out of the canteen.

"Hm, little Farron."Fang look at Serah and patted her back softly. "Your sister doesn't really associate with anyone and the reason she is here today I think its because she want you to have some friends she approve."She point at herself and Vanille. "And I suggest you to stay away from Snow if you want your sister to talk to you at school."She chuckle with Vanille.

"Why?"Serah asked and she want to talk to her sister about her temper issue towards Snow, she feels that Snow is a great guy and a good friend.

"Because I kind of annoyed her."Snow scratched the back of his head. "I, um, try to be friends with her by talking to her even through she tell me numerous time to stop and finally punch me to get my mouth shut."Serah become speechless. 'There is no way sis is going to like him, she hate people who annoyed her."She thought in despaired.

* * *

Hope who seat near the window had watch the scene the entire time. He wants to get to know the group because they seems different from all the friends he had made before. 'Especially the girl who had punched the guy.'He thought.

"Hope, what do you want to eat?"Alex asked.

"Um, I am not that hungry."Hope replied.

"Are you sure? We don't want you to faint on the first day of school."Edward said jokingly.

"Yea."He said.

After the group ready to go they went to their respective class room by using their map. When they arrived some people had already wait in the class room for the class to start.

'The girl.'Hope's mind become excited. 'I could get to know her in this class.'

"Hope, we should sit."Before Hope could sit down the teacher come in.

"Hello everyone, my name is Professor Anderson."The teacher said cheerfully. "Here is the sitting plan for the class until further notice."

The students starts to move into their arrange seats.

"Hello my name is Hope Estheim."He hold out his hand for his new class partner which is Lightning.

"I know your name already."Lightning said coldly and ignore his out stretch hand by looking out of the window.

"I know, but I want to introduce myself properly and get to know you."Hope said calmly and ignore the whisper in the room.

"Lightning Farron."She said and Hope nodded.

"Okay class, we need to get started."The teacher starts to say his speech, but the entire time Hope had staring at Lightning who is staring outside the window. "Um, Estheim."The teacher said. "Could you answer..."The teacher starts to question him.

After he had answer all the questions correctly then the teacher let him be, but it also arise curious in the room because of his surname.

"Sir, if you don't mind could I go now."Hope said softly but the whole class could hear him. "I am feeling unwell at the moment."He said and short of breath.

Hope then went out of the door with his cousins followed him behind. 'Arrogant boy but why is he short of breath while sitting on the chair and answer questions.'Lightning thought.

* * *

Thanks for reading and I hope its not too long. ^:^ Please review, love it or hate it.

_Preview: "I want to be your friend."_

_"And I want you to leave me alone, arrogant kid."_


End file.
